TRUE LOVE
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: • Ese tonto la puede hacer enojar y sacarle una sonrisa con tanta facilidad que no lo puede creer. • Ella tiene la manía de molestarlo, pero también le ha dado los mejores momentos de su vida. ••• Pareja principal: Kaminari x Jirou Canción: True Love de P!nk


**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

 **SongFic de la canción "True Love" de P!nk.**

* * *

 **T** _R_ ** _U_** E **L** O _ **V** E_

 _•••_

 _Sometimes, I hate every single stupid word you say_

 _Sometimes, I want to slap you in your whole face_

•••

Kaminari empezó a hablar de lo bonita que era Tsuyu con sus ropas de calle y le sugirió a Jirou que se comprara ropas parecidas y no aquellas tan poco femeninas que usaba usualmente. Ella sin contenerse y desde su asiento, levanto el dedo medio y le hizo una tierna sugerencia que implicaba hacer del número dos.

•••

 _There's no one quite like you_

 _You push all my buttons down_

 _I know life would suck without you_

 _•••_

Kyoka con ironía le hizo un comentario, él, con su cerebro gastado de tantas descargas o simplemente porque era un idiota, no lo entendió. Y empezó a hablar con su grupo de amigos con verdadera seriedad las palabras que la chica le había dicho en broma, después de un par de risas cómplices de Sero y Kirishima con una regañada por su cerebro con pocas funciones de Bakugou, se acercó al asiento de Jirou para reprocharle. Ella solamente pudo reírse señalando lo tonto que era.

Denki hizo un puchero avergonzado, a pesar de que no le gustaba que bromeen con él; no podía evitar levantar la vista para notar lo bonita que se veía Jirou cuando reía. En cuanto a ella, amaba ver sus reacciones y la cabeza de chorlito que llegaba a tener. Sin duda se le dificultaba cansarse de ese chico.

•••

 _At the same time I want to hug you_

 _I want to wrap my hands around your neck_

•••

Una salida a la playa, con el viento volando su cada vez más largo cabello y notando como se divierten sus amigos. Decidió quedarse sentada en una roca a lo lejos, observando a los grupitos de parejas que se iban armando y a su mejor amiga, coqueteando con el chico de sus sueños. Kaminari notó que se encontraba alejada de todos y se acercó.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó al sentarse a su lado.

Ella lo observó mientras este se terminaba de sentar y afirmó con la cabeza.

— Si, estaba mirando a Momo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Um, parece que es popular ¿no? —comentó mirando para el mismo lado

— Si

Se quedaron por un momento en silencio y él no paraba de dedicarle miradas fugases, con su rostro un tanto sonrojado. Ella, cansada de sentirse observada y por el silencio decidió hablar.

— ¿Qué?

— Que, ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿Tengo monos en la cara acaso? —dijo girándose a verlo.

El sonrió medio nervioso y aparto la mirada.

— Solo estaba pensando

— Vaya novedad —comentó burlándose.

Kaminari hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos, ella solamente rió por su reacción.

— Vamos, una vez que piensas tienes que dar a conocer al mundo ese pensamiento —dijo animándolo a hablar. El chico observó hacia donde estaba Momo y luego volvió la vista hacia la chica que estaba a su lado.

— Solo... —comenzó un tanto incómodo— estaba pensando que te ves muy linda con esa bikini.

Ella se sonrojo de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies por el comentario inesperado, tapando con su mano su boca y la pequeña sonrisa que no podía evitar que naciera.

— No tienes que envidiar los grandes senos de Yaomomo, las tuyas son más pequeñas pero lo suficientemente bonitas —siguió mientras la chica iba alejando la mano de su boca y cambiando su expresión.

Antes que Kaminari pudiera reaccionar, las extensiones en los oídos de Kyoka habían llegado a sus ojos; haciéndolo soltar un grito de agonía. La chica se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada y se dirigió hacia donde se estaban sus amigos, insultando al rubio eléctrico por lo bajo.

•••

 _You're an asshole but I love you_

 _And you make me so mad I ask myself_

 _Why I'm still here_

 _Or where could I go?_

 _You're the only love I've ever known_

 _•••_

Kyoka entro en un restaurante donde se encontraría con su cita a ciegas, organizada por Mina. Lo único que sabía es que era un compañero héroe de la chica. Cuando se dirigía a su asiento reservado, donde su acompañante todavía no había llegado, escuchó una voz que la detuvo. Se giró y su mirada se encontró con el rostro chispeante de Kaminari, sentado solo en una mesa junto a la ventana.

— KYOKA —gritó sin disimulo el chico levantando la mano para que pudiera notarlo, la chica se acercó avergonzada ya que muchos comensales se había girado.

— No era necesario gritar —dijo parándose junto a su mesa— ¿qué haces aquí?

— Hola, antes que nada.

— Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ... —el chico suspiró al sentirse apurado, pero decidió continuar. Hace mucho que no se veían y la chica lucia más linda que nunca— estoy esperando que mi cita, que me arreglo Ashido, regrese del baño —le hecho una ojeada a su reloj— ya paso una hora. Parece que le cayó mal la comida —dijo con una sonrisa incómoda.

— O te vio y se fue corriendo, es lógico —comento la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Kaminari fingió no haber escuchado el comentario y señaló el asiento frente al suyo, invitándola a sentarse. Ella observó que su mesa seguía vacía y aceptó, cuando llegara su cita ya se cambiaría.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se escapo solo con verte, como mi hipótesis? —dijo apoyando los hombros sobre la mesa y su rostro en sus manos.

— NO —aclaró— hablamos un momento y parece que no le gustaba lo que yo le decía.

— Ya entiendo, usaste esos coqueteos horribles que tienes...

— No —la cortó

— Tienes que cambiar tu método, no funcionan y son molestos como el infierno —siguió sin prestarle atención y acomodándose mejor, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla— las chicas de la academia no podían más que huir cada vez que empezabas.

— No es eso —dijo el rubio molesto.

Kyoka sonrió y le hizo una señal para que siguiera hablando.

— Me preguntó si tuve una novia en mis días de la academia y ahí me puse a... —empezó a entronar los dedos pensando en la palabra, buscó en su celular y siguió hablando— farfullar. Empecé a farfullar como loco.

— ¿Farfullar? —preguntó la chica confusa.

— Si, significa... —antes de que lea el significado en el celular Kyoka lo interrumpió.

— Ya sé que significa. ¿Por qué empezaste a hacerlo? Según recuerde no tuviste novia en la academia —. El chico la señalo, indicando correcta su respuesta.

— Ese es el tema. Cuando me preguntó si tuve una novia le dije que no, pero mi boca no podía parar de hablar de ti.

Jirou lo miro sorprendida, también mando un vistazo a su mesa reservada notando que un atractivo joven la estaba ocupando. Luego dirigió la vista hacia su amigo considerando si levantarse o preguntar, que era lo que más le interesaba. Decidió por la segunda opción.

— ¿Por qué hablaste de mí?

El chico rascó su nuca y con una sonrisa nerviosa, decidió continuar. Sin poder tener su mirada fija en los ojos ajenos.

— Tal vez porque al pensar en novia no podía parar de pensar en la chica que me gustaba.

Kyoka, al igual que el contrario giró su vista para cualquier otro lado menos enfrente. Un fuerte sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

— Ese vestido te queda muy lindo —comenzó— y me encanta como te queda el pelo largo. Aunque tus ropas normales y el cabello corto tampoco te quedan mal. —Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro, no tenía pensando perder el tiempo.

—Tiene que estar bromeando,—pensó Jirou— ¿ahora se pone a coquetear?.

Lo peor para la chica es que estaba cayendo.

Kyoka rascó su brazo nerviosa, pensando en que hacer a continuación. Debía levantarse, ¿verdad? Dejar a ese bobo hablando solo y encontrase con ese bombón que le había conseguido su amiga.

— ¿Viniste tan bonita para cenar sola? —preguntó el eléctrico y la chica finalmente le dirigió la mirada. Ella contemplo la respuesta por un momento y continuó.

— No te importa —dijo relajándose, pasando un mechón por detrás de su oreja— ¿Cuándo traen la comida?

Kaminari hizo una señal de triunfo, mientras que ella escondía una pequeña risa.

•••

 _But I hate you_

 _I really hate you so much, I think it must be_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _Nothing else can break my heart like_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

•••

Denki entró a la cocina donde estaba Jirou hablando con Sero, recordando viejas tonterías que había hecho el rubio en su época de la escuela. La chica no podía para de reír a costa de él, además de que sumaba cosas sucedidas en su actual relación sacándole risas a Sero que lo veía con burla.

— Creo que sería mucho más interesante hablar de nuestras experiencias como héroes y no tantas cosas para reírse de mí.

Sero sonrió, intentando calmarlo.

— Es en broma, hombre. No te preocupes

El morocho observó que la chica se llevaba un vaso de agua a la boca y le guiño el ojo a su amigo.

— Oye, Kyoka, recuerdas aquella acalorada conversación que estaba teniendo Kaminari con Kirishima y que de la bronca de estar perdiendo la discusión terminó activando su quirk —el rubio se acordaba, en medio de la emoción uso su habilidad quedando con el cerebro frito y arruinando todos los elementos eléctricos de los dormitorios.

Sin duda, Kyoka también lo recordaba. El solo pensar toda la estancia a oscuras y Kaminari en modo idiota moviendo ambos pulgares, le hizo atragantarse con el agua que estaba bebiendo y empezar a toser entre risas, con su ropa toda mojada por el agua que escupió. Cayendo por su barbilla.

Insultó a Sero por tentarla, el aludido solo pudo reírse por su reacción y Kaminari aprovechó para acercarse a ella.

Enojada se veía muy bonita, como también cuando se reía a su costa; o haciendo cualquier cosa en general. Fue a abrazarla mientras le daba besos en la cara, mojándose los labios con el agua que le había caído.

— Eres la única capaz de verte linda en esta situación —dijo el rubio a su lado, mientras la ayudaba a secarse con servilletas.

Sero se levantó para dejarlos solos, había comenzado a estorbar. Además, Kaminari hoy le pediría a Jirou para mudarse juntos, así que debía continuar su búsqueda de un nuevo departamento.

•••

 _Just once try to wrap your little brain_

 _Around my feelings_

 _Just once please try not to be so mean_

 _Repeat, after me now: R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_

 _Come on, I'll say it slowly_

 _-Romance- you can do it babe!_

•••

Kaminari llego a su casa temprano para poder tomarse el tiempo de preparar la cena de aniversario. Después de mucho esfuerzo preparando una lujosa comida que dejaría a su novia con la boca abierta, se esmeró en arreglar la pequeña sala, que sería la primera habitación que vería su novia al llevar al departamento. Luego, agregó tantos adornos como le permitió el tiempo en el resto de la casa y se apresuró en bañarse y ponerse la ropa elegante que había elegido para la fecha.

Escuchó el ruido de la llave entrando en la cerradura y fue corriendo hasta la sala, con el pelo aún goteándole y agarrando el ramo de flores en el camino.

Kyoka abrió, lo miró sorprendida y cerró de nuevo sin haber entrado. Kaminari sorprendido se acercó a la puerta, apoyando el oído en esta y pudo escuchar una risa. Luego se llevó tremendo golpe cuando Jirou volvió a abrir la puerta.

Esta vez la chica entró y al observarlo en el piso le ofreció su mano para levantarse, mientras la aceptaba Denki pudo notar como su pareja reprimía una risa.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —dijo al finalmente pararse, mientras se sacudía la ropa

La chica no pudo seguir reprimiendo la risa y agarrándose con ambos brazos su estomago, empezó a reírse con todas su fuerzas.

— Repito, ¿qué es tan gracioso? —siguió, mientras su humor iba empeorando.

— Es que... —intentó comenzar sin que la risa la ayudara

— Es que ¿Qué? —Kyoka le levantó una mano en señal de que espere y cuando finalmente pudo tranquilizarse, tomando un vaso de agua en el medio, siguió.

— Es que esto es tan tonto Denki

Éste se sintió mal por sus palabras y ella no notó.

— Lo aprecio y eres muy dulce —dijo tomando las mejillas de su novio para que la mirara— pero ¿Love? —dijo soltándolo, mientras señalaba un adorno— ¿El traje? ¿Las rosas? —olfateó— ¿Una excelente cena? Denki, sabes que ya me conquistaste, ¿no?

— No es sobre eso

— ¿Es sobre nuestro aniversario? —Kaminari la miró sorprendido, por la conversación que estaban teniendo estaba seguro que lo había olvidado.

Kyoka le devolvió la mirada por un instante y se tapó la boca con las manos, intentando no soltar una nueva risa. Se alejó entrando a la habitación que compartían mientras se sacaba la ropa. El rubio no podía más que quedarse viéndola. Luego fue hasta la cocina para apagar el horno y un tanto desilusionado, comenzó a quitarse la corbata.

Sin corbata ni saco, entro a su habitación para quitarse el resto de la ropa y seguramente irse a dormir, cuando notó que la chica en vez de ponerse el piyama se estaba colocando unos ajustados pantalones de jean (que Denki adoraba como le quedaban) y una remera de una banda que ambos amaban. Ella se sintió observaba y le devolvió la mirada, le señalo la remera y sonrió,

— Conseguí entradas

— ¿Qué? Hasta lo que sabía, están agotadas.

— Están agotadas, pero... hoy con mi equipo salvamos al manager de la banda del ataque de un villano y —levantó las dos dichosas entradas, mientras su bonito rostro era adornado por una emocionada sonrisa. Kaminari no pudo evitar devolverle la reacción, ya que las entradas se habían agotado solo a los minutos en que salieron a la venta y había dado por hecho la imposibilidad de ir a verlos. Pero, por otro lado, fijo su vista hacia la sala.

Jirou viendo hacia donde miraba su pareja, se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada y se dirigió al ropero para tomar ropas de su novio que vayan acorde a las suyas.

— No sé Kyoka, estuve pensando en este día desde el último mes —dijo frotándose la frente.

La chica puso las ropas sobre la cama, frente a su pareja.

— No sé Denki, ¿quieres que nos quedemos acá encerrados diciéndonos cuanto nos amamos o vayamos allá fuera y pasemos un buen rato con nuestra banda favorita?

— Es que... —dijo pensándolo

— Es que... —continuó imitándolo, suspiró— odio decirlo, pero sin ti no puedo ir.

El chico resopló y continúo sacándose la ropa que tenia puesta para ponerse la elegida por su novia.

— Tú no sabes que es el romance —comentó con un pequeño enojo.

— Denki... —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco— te amo, me amas. ¿Es necesario hacer una celebración de eso?

— SI —dijo poniéndose de pie después de ponerse los pantalones— esa es la idea. Te amo, me amas. Festejemos nuestro amor.

— Tienes que admitir que es tonto —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona

— No, es romántico. Una palabra que —tomó las manos de su novia y las besó— no está en tu sistema

Kyoka lo observó y acariciando su cuello, que no era molestado por su largo cabello ya que el anterior mes se lo había cortado aun más corto que como lo tenía en la UA, se sentó en la cama para arreglar las cosas.

— Mira, si quieres cenar está bien —dijo la chica, Kaminari en respuesta negó con la cabeza mientras se ataba las zapatillas.

— No, ya está.

— Pero...

— Si no te gusta no tiene chiste.

Ella se lo quedó mirando y luego dirigió la vista hacia los adornos de la sala, como también algunos pequeños que se encontraban en la habitación. Mordió sus uñas, apenada.

— Lo siento —Kaminari levantó la mirada para observarla— esto era importante para ti.

— Está bien —dijo terminando de calzarse y sentándose a su lado

— No, no lo está —lo miró a los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos—. Encontré los anillos ¿Me lo ibas a proponer, verdad? —ambos se sonrojaron, pero especialmente lo hizo el chico.

— Como... —dijo mientras su rostro iba cambiando de tonalidades, ella rió nerviosa.

— Es que eres pésimo para esconder las cosas. La otra vez, cuando lo hicimos —señaló la mesita de luz que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama— vi el estuche cuando fui a tomar un preservativo.

Kaminari se quedo en blanco, Jirou movió una mano delante suya para despertarlo del trance en que se había metido.

— ¿Y?

— ... —el chico seguía en blanco

— ¿Nos casamos o qué? —eso lo hizo despabilarse, pestañeó varias veces para entender lo que su novia le había dicho.

— ¿Qué?

— Que acepto —dijo mientras se inclinaba para alcanzar la mesa de luz y así tomar los anillos. Abrió el estuche, puso uno en su dedo anular y otro en el de Kaminari— prefiero mil veces demostrar de esta forma nuestro amor que con esas cursilerías.

— ... —Kaminari observaba encismado el anillo que él mismo había comprado, ahora en su dedo. Levanto la vista y miró a Jirou, luego la bajo de nuevo para mirar su mano nuevamente— ¿Eh?

Kyoka rió, mientras cruzaba las piernas.

— ¿Se te electrocutó nuevamente el cerebro acaso? —tomó las manos de su novio y al igual que había hecho él antes, las beso. En el rostro de este se fue formando una sonrisa, que comenzó desde una pequeña mueca hasta llegar a mostrar todos los dientes.

Se lanzó para abrazar a su chica, mientras le daba pequeños besos en el rostro.

— Me vas a terminar volviendo loco —dijo el chico intentando que las lágrimas no salieran.

— Hace rato lo estás —siguió divertida, disfrutando los besos—. Ahora —continuó— quítate que tenemos que ir al recital —dijo mientras intentaba empujarlo lejos de ella. Él, por su lado, la empujo para el otro lado; más hacía la cama.

— Ni lo sueñes —dijo teniéndola debajo de él, aventurando su mano debajo de la remera contraria— hoy es noche de celebración.

Kyoka le dedico una sonrisa cómplice, que se fue desvaneciendo cuando tomó el rostro de Kaminari para deleitarse con sus labios.

•••

 _At the same time I want to hug you_

 _I want to wrap my hands around your neck_

 _You're an asshole, but I love you_

 _And you make me so mad I ask myself_

 _Why I'm still here_

 _Or where could I go?_

 _You're the only love I've ever known_

 _But I hate you_

 _I really hate you so much, I think it must be_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _Nothing else can break my heart like_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

 _-Think it must be love-_

 _-I love you-_

 _-I think it must be love-_

 _-I love you-_

•••

El embarazo, más que nada en esa etapa, no le caía bien a Kyoka. No había engordado demasiado, tampoco que le importará, pero su trasero se veía como una masa aforme.

Se sentía exageradamente cansada, su panza que sobresalía como una montaña sobre su delgado cuerpo le pesaba y enojaba o entristecía por cualquier cosa. Como por ejemplo, no poder trabajar. Eso le entregaba diferentes tipos de sentimientos, pero ninguno bonito.

A la hora que volvía Kaminari del trabajo él inmediatamente se ponía a limpiar toda la casa, eso debía admitirlo, era bastante lindo. Ella se relajaba ante la llegada de su esposo, pero eso duraba poco. Él no tenía mejor idea que ponerse a hablar de su día en el trabajo y claramente, de lo genial que era ser héroe.

Kyoka lo miraba con desagrado para probar si entendía el mensaje que eso no la iba a hacer sentir mejor. Pero él seguía hablando, como si el enojo significara que le encantaba la heroica vida que no podía disfrutar. Después, para ponerle la cereza al pastel, hablaba de las bonitas pasantes que, entre risas, comentaba que le coqueteaban.

Jirou se cambio de su anterior posición acostada en el sillón, a una sentada; para finalmente levantarse y darse un buen baño. El dolor de espalda la estaba matando. Ni bien se sentó, sintió una fuerte patada y Kaminari paró su constante parloteo para dedicarle una sonrisa soñadora. Bueno, a ella no, a su panza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo la chica, Kaminari se acercó y arrodilló a su lado.

— Recién dio una patada —Sin más desapareció el enfado de Kyoka y comenzó a acariciar su panza, Denki dio una pequeña risa— hasta levanto la piel.

— No creo que sea posible —justo cuando terminaba de decirlo, llego otra patada; que sin duda había levantado la piel. La risa de Kaminari se hizo un poco más potente, Kyoka comenzó a acariciar el cabello rubio mientras él iba apoyando su cansada cabeza en su panza.

El chico se levantó sin separar la cabeza de la gran panza de su esposa y se recostó en el sillón. Kyoka vio como se iba durmiendo y sus sentimientos nuevamente perdían el control, ahora estaban desbordando lágrimas de sus ojos.

•••

 _Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

 _Why do you say the things that you say?_

 _Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

 _But without you I'm incomplete_

 _Oh, I think it must be_

 _True love -it must be-_

 _True love -think it must be-_

 _True love -it must be-_

 _Nothing else can break my heart like_

 _True love -it must be-_

 _True love -think it must be-_

 _True love -it must be-_

 _And no one else can break my heart like you_

 _Like you_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

 _Like you_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

•••

Denki y Kyoka se jugaban una carrera, entre las emociones ella llego a electrocutarse un poco y él a caerse o quedar ciego temporalmente por las extensiones de las orejas de su esposa. Al final, por una trampa puesta por la chica, ella llegó primero y se apresuró en abrir la puerta, para reunirse con la niña más bonita que el universo hubiera creado.

Le pagó y agradeció a la niñera, mientras tomaba a su niña que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Ya a upa besó sus suaves cachetes y el fino cabello que compartía su color.

No pudo disfrutar mucho el momento porque en segundos entraba por la puerta Denki, que en vez de acercarse a su hija pasó con grandes pasos levantando las manos. Kyoka refunfuño, se había olvidado.

Ni bien Denki salía de lavarse las manos y se acercaba a su aún más alegre bebé que lo miraba con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos, Kyoka se quejaba por lo bajo sabiendo que se lo echaría en cara más tarde.

Ni bien salió del baño y se puso cómoda ropa entre casa, Jirou comenzó a acercarse a su pareja para quejarse de la electricidad que le había transmitido y obviamente, negando los ataques hechos por ella; pero la detuvo la escena frente a ella.

Denki había recostado a la bebé en la suave alfombra y con una manta se tapaba y destapaba la cara haciendo soltar varias risas a su más que hermosa hija.

Cuando Denki subió la manta, Kyoka se apresuró para ponerse a su lado y rápidamente besar sobre su nariz, en el espacio entre sus ojos. Lugar donde también disfrutaba besar a su bebota. Cuando la chica se separó, él con una mano dejo la manta en el piso y con la otra acercaba el rostro de su esposa para besarle los labios.

Después del ligero beso, Kyoka tomo a su hija y sentándose frente a Kaminari, la apoyó en su falda para seguir jugando.

— ¿Dónde está papi? —comenzó Kyoka mientras Kaminari se tapaba el rostro con la manta

— Aquí está —terminaba Denki, mostrando su rostro. Recibiendo risas como si se tratara del mejor chiste del mundo.

* * *

 **Otro songfic para la lista, me encanta como le pega esta canción a esta pareja.**

 **Espero que les guste**


End file.
